The Dark One's
by Kiaramon Shadowskull
Summary: Something happened to my old account so I made a new one and posted the same story so this is not copying okay. This is another serana romance but I replaced the dragon born with the daywalker a half vampire with all the strengths and none of their weaknesses also please give reviews they help a lot and I would appreciate it
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Dark One's: Not just an elder scroll…**

Doraki had its fair share of blood shed that night. One after one the vampires fell to the sacred blade of darkness, bone it cracked and flesh it sliced with no effort I took the vampires to sovenguard where those monsters can burn. Poor wretched creatures barely got a glimpse of their killer; even without my hood I would be blur. Honestly from me to you I am not going to be modest, I did not spend hundreds of years in physical and mental training to be undermine myself.

" Well no challenge so far but I can expect a surprise, the gods have cursed me so finding an elder scroll will be made hard." I muttered trying to be silent, there could be a demon of great power around the corner and stealth could save my skin once again.

"I will tell you nothing I swear my allegiance to the Dawnguard." Spat a half naked man with cuts, bruises and many other deformities caused most likely by vampires.

Another life to save well better gets going. Using the mental art of awareness and open eyed meditation time slowed down and when the master vampires sensed there was an attacker I was combining jujitsu and swordplay to tackle one and then to the other. Why exert so much energy using merging mental powers with physical on such easy prey. I sheathed my sword and began raw fighting deflecting stab after slash then countering. First step; deflect slash and paralyze with blow to the chin; Second step break nose with rollover back knuckle, place one foot behind theirs and one hand on the arm with one on face; Thirdly push head followed by it hitting the ground and cracking the skull while holding on to the arm pull the muscle out the socket. Result quick painful death and an eternity in hell. Show respect, bow and conclude. I decided to finish this now therefore I deflected the oncoming arrow sending it back to the target and impaling chest, this one died a good death. Finally the Dawnguard man, a quick blow to the chest and forehead giving concussion and lack of ability to breathe.

"Who are you, which side are you on and why are you here?" Coughed the man struggling to breathe.

" Okay, I don't trust you enough to tell you the truth? Spill your knowledge or your guts I just want the scroll." I said speaking in anthers voice as to be undidected in future .(if I was to let him live he should not be able to recognize me apart from my cloak and hood of whichI took from a great assassin, the robes almost drag along the ground but are held by a belt. The rest are just some rags over chain mail but my sword is not to be trifled with).

"I tell you nothing." He spat and that did not amuse me.

"Talk or eat shit your choice"

" Do not hide yourself Daywalker your tales spread far and wide. You should be able to tell I'm dawnguard here for the scroll as well." He was still struggling for breath.

I stood up and walked to the middle of the cavern to the altar.

"I will not kill you, you have a tale to tell drink this…" I threw him an elixir of life still reserving plenty for others "…and go back to your hometown people would pay a pretty penny to hear your story for all its worth."

The man leaving having drunk the potion and me solving this simple puzzle followed the conversation. I was expecting a challenge but I got a surprise instead. Out of the rising alter fell a girl about the same age of me although my apparent age of 25 is nothing compared to my real age and from her red vamparic eyes I could see that she is not the age she appears to be either. I was hit with the singular thought;

_My god she is beautiful._

I caught her before she fell and rested her against the altar where she could lie down.

"It appears I have failed unless are you and elder scroll m'lady?" I questioned with an intended pun.

" Thank the gods, the one guy to wake me up has a sense of humor." She stated smiling even though she probably has just gone through a lot of trauma.

"You'll get bored of it I'm sure but I must ask are you alright and is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Its a lot to ask for I man I just met but could you take me home and maybe on the way I can tell you something but I can't trust you quite yet. I want to because there's something about you but I can't its… complicated. Please don't take offence I assure you I mean none." She spoke gently to me but I knew not to get on the wrong side of her as she could hold up in a fight it seemed.

"Of course I took no offence and I will take you to your home but can I have your name and then you can have mine." I replied trying to sound courteous but I was never used to being polite.

"Serana Volkihar."

"Kiaramon Shadowskull the daywalker."

We were then on our way, our long journey together had started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 3**

_Well he can handle himself._

I'm glad that the one in thousands of guys to get me out wasn't shall I say… a douchebag. He had a sense of humor, can fight and I felt like I could trust him although there was something he wouldn't tell me. Not that I asked I just sense that a man concealing his face does it for a reason.

"Alright, here's my ride where are we headed?" His voice jolted me out my train of thought. Even more surprising I found a huge black wolf about the size of three horses and with the strength of ten.

"Malacaths Dick" I exclaimed.

"Language dipshit." He stated.

"Actually were where going is north west of solitude. Plus where did you get that?" I was so eager to know more about this amazing creature, animals fascinated me from a young age.

"Long story. Hop on back and we'll be off." He also knew how to treat someone; it was more of a question than an order.

Although, I crept up behind the wolf to get on its back it heard me and turned around and mauled me to death. With licks.

"Sorry, he's just saying hello he does that to everybody." He apologized.

I hauled myself up and so did Kiaramon but he was facing backwards at me.

"Serana you said you wanted to sit down and talk like you had stuff on your mind well now's the time unless you're still uncomfortable and that's alright." He now just proved to be very thoughtful, quite the man but there is always something wrong.

"Yeah I need to get some stuff off my chest so I'll go first" he listened very intently to me as I droned on about my childhood, my emotions and my vampirism.

"Really Molag Bal! I kind of feel sorry for you, about the ritual and all because I know it was..." Kiaramon tried to muster up the right words and I understand it wasn't a wholesome family event.

"…Degrading, can we not talk about it I just want to forget."

"That's probably for the best, I enjoyed talking to you."

"I have to say I spared a lot of details all the stuff about my family why I was hidden and what they are like but you'll find out soon. I guess it's your turn." I was relieved that he could talk it gave me time to listen.

"Well where do I start. When I was 16 I got bitten by a rabid vampire and instinctively bit back giving him the bad vampire blood and keeping all the good stuff for myself. I was invincible, near enough, having all the strengths of vampirism and none of the weaknesses. The surge of power through my veins made me fall into a coma so my parents gave me too… sorry I can't tell you that if you knew…" He trailed off at the last part leaving it imprinted on my mind.

"Doesn't matter, after many years of physical and mental training I was quite the warrior and that led to my becoming a vigilante. The people don't want me helping others, I was a weapon that belonged to them and me leaving made me a target. They still-hunt me to this day after centuries. I joined the companions years later and they are still great friends but the only one I know, as family is toldfir. I was dying after the others stabbed me in my heart the only place that can be hurt in my body. He took me in and healed me, teached me and raised me up like a son. Funny, I was 295 years old yet I still got an upbringing; he's the only one I can love in this world. He's immortal too, actually he is ancient a dragon in a mans body at the college of winterhold. That led to more adventures and this big guy. You know of the great wolf of morthal?" He did not bore me as his stories were interesting and he didn't drone on throughout it.

"Of course I love the tale." It was one of my favorites as a child.

"Well the great beast had cubs with another wolf as large as him so this was the outcast. The rest were silver and was pure black they ignored him but I took him in we can relate being not being accepted by people. This is Ralph." Kiaramon introduced his wolf and patted him on the head and with that the wolf lady down.

" That's us. The lazy bugger isn't getting up until morning so I say we camp out for the night."

He set up a tent for me and he lay down next to his huge lazy dog.

"G'night Johnboy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 4**

_She's safe inside the tent. Don't worry. _

Why do I worry? Is it that I found someone I can trust and that can be taken away as easily as given.

_They won't find us, I should get some sleep now there is a long journey on the morrow._

As I drifted into a slumber the demons of my past awake for another night of haunting.

Here again, well it's not so bad my young self and my first Dark teacher.

"You see child that our kind are those that tap into the energy of the darkness and harness the power at our will. You are physically fit and skilled with a blade it seems so we must train you mentally. I will try to penetrate your thoughts and learn you inside and out while your objective is to stop me." He spoke cold and dry staring at me with those black eyes likes a pit of endless darkness.

_I have them to; I am a monster as well._

The force of his mind pushed me back; I could feel his mind in mine and seeing everything. I tried to focus and repel his conscious but it was useless.

"No more I beg of you please." I pleaded.

"You have much to learn as you are mentally weak firstly we shall meditate and that should help you train your mind. Do you like food." He was smiling and this meant something bad.

" Relatively yes I enjoy eating."

"Ha, prepare yourself as you and me will starve until you have realized something and then we move on from meditation to more complicated things." He was laughing now; often Dark One's took pleasure in seeing suffering.

Suddenly, I woke from the sound of horses galloping to us. Serana was shaking me by the shoulders.

"WAKE UP FAT ASS, WERE BEING ATTACKED." She screamed in my ears.

Fighting instincts kick in so I ready my fists but I do not unsheathe the sacred blade Doraki. The history of Doraki is long but to put it simply Doraki is a dragon trapped in a blade of darkness. It was smashed into shards as its twin Ithlraad (yes a dragon of light trapped in a blade too) met it on the battlefield. The shards of both swords were hidden and I found the set of Doraki and put t back together. The sword will unleash a curse on me if it is sheathed having not drawn blood basically if I take it out you have to kill therefore I take precautions.

"Where?" I asked

"Here!" Boomed the voice a tall strong warrior.

"Well are you here to fight or to talk." Intimidation was a good strategy with these people.

"You returned one of our Dawnguard and we thank you but no more than that, I am Markon and you have my gratitude. Now a fight depends on which side you choose with ours we let you live but kill the girl and the other way you both die. They say you always were your hood, would you die if I took it off?" said Markon.

"Pulling off my hood would be very painful…"

"Well I found your wea…"

"… For you." Now I make my move.

Giving Serana a wink to tell her to attack I stood and disarmed the man with cracking his wrist and disabling him with an equally painful ridge hand to the jaw, now to deal with the others. Serana had taken out a few with ice spike and life drain but not unsheathing her daedric great sword, I admire her weapon it's the sword of a real woman. Next foe, dodge the crossbow bolt and kick the groin hence paralyzing him outcome no more children for this one. One came to attack from the back and one shot from the front just perfect. A simple duck and the one behind were wounded now a jumping split kick to take out them both. It seems Serana was going at quite a pace killing man after man. There was one last one having apparently soiled himself.

"Go, you I will spare take what you need from your friends and head homeward." I ordered him gruffly due to my lack of time for such cowards.

"Why did you use your fists?" Asked Serana

"It was all these men were worth, why didn't you use your great sword?" I replied

" Why blunt my sharp blade while fighting such vermin?"

"Good answer."

We sat down and had breakfast and decided to travel to our destination with the last few hours of darkness. This time I put ralph in a gallop and just talked to Serana.

"So how about you're first kiss!" The cheek of the girl although I slightly admired it. She sat there waiting for an answer with a sly smile.

"Well I was travelling in river wood when a woman ran up and hugged me crying "You return my love, oh never leave me again my king." Then she grasped my cheeks and kissed me I had my eyes open and then she asked me why I didn't kiss back. Turn out she though I was her husband Aragon of Gondor a king in the distant land of Middle Earth. She had come to river wood seeking a treasure the golden claw. Well apparently I'm completely identical to this king Aragon. That was my first kiss and still my last, I hope it doesn't change." My reply sent her into a laughing fit and she almost fell off ralph who I swear was laughing too if an 8 foot tall wolf could laugh.

All the chatting and banter made the trip go quickly and soon we came to our destination.

"Bloody hell you live in that castle?" I exclaimed.

"Born and raised in castle Volkihar. Now lets get in the boat…" Now ralph was using his ability to use darkness to run along the water "… wow he can do this we'll be there in only minutes now."

When we arrived a dark elf grew speechless and let us in bowing to Serana.

"Okay let me do the talking my father is not the most welcoming person and I don't know how long I've been down there in the crypt but it must be a long time since you're quite well known and I had never heard of you Kiaramon so just stand back." She spoke with a tone of concernment for me making me think these people are not average vampires.

"Wait you haven't fed in a long time drink this." I commanded her to drink knowing how hungry the poor thing must be.

She chugged the potion of blood and flung open the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 5**

All eyes are on me; I guess I wasn't expected by anyone here.

"Ah, my sweet daughter has returned after oh so long and how about my elder scroll." Harkon's voice was calm showing no emotion to me and I had a hope he still loved me alas that will not happen. At the mention of an elder scroll Kiaramon raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you it in my knapsack." I whispered.

"How in oblivion do you forget about a bloody elder scroll and how do you fit it in you purse." He whispered back.

"Its enchanted so that it can carry endless amounts of things but it still weighs it usual weight so I can't carry an infinite amount of things." I replied.

"Sweet Serana if you have something to say to your friend you can tell all of us right?" Interrupted Harkon

"Father excuse me but he is more than a friend, he is my savior who has cared for me more than you in our reunion." I shot back.

"Well if he is all that we are due an introduction to him come here daughter where I can get a good look at you."

I chose to take the stairs down to the main hall but it seemed the "legendary Daywalker" had to front flip off the balcony and give a bow to my father.

"Kiaramon Shadowskull you may have heard of me I am the renown Daywalker good to meet you." He said mockingly. Well he certainly was powerful as my father did not leap on him for mocking him and gasps and whispers rang through the hall.

"Well well, the Daywalker comes to my hall and expects me to give my hospitality to the great vampire slayer!" Exclaimed Harkon

"I kill Dawnguard too and I safely returned your lovely daughter."

"No he could be conspiring and Serana could be with him she could be married to the Daywalker for all we know." Cried Vingalmo, a less loving brother of mine.

"The Daywalker wishes I was his wife but only in his wildest dreams." I said winking at him as a result he laughed and winked back.

"See the subtle signs between them how can they be trusted." Shouted Vingalmo who then leapt out of his seat with a dagger in his hand ready to strike Kiaramon. Kiaramon just held up is hand froze Vingalmo in mid air and a wave of terror flashed across his face.

"Don't shit yourself I won't hurt you, yet." Kiaramon said.

Whispers ran through the hall as Vingalmo fell and returned to his seat (also snickering but far from Vingalmo's ears).

"ENOUGH, I should now reward the only reward I can give the power of the VAMPIRE LORD!" As he shouted his body transformed with black veins streaming through his body surrounded in black mist. The creature staring at me was definitely not my father. Pale green skin, huge fangs, simple rags covering up the most intimate areas and a face with no nose. "Take my gift and become a lion amongst sheep and of course keep you abilities as Daywalker this is just an enhancement."

"Yes, I will accept your gift bite me and I join your side but be wary of me I have gone rogue before. I warn you I am not just a lion among sheep but a dragon among lions which means you treat me and Serana with safety and respect." Kiaramon demanded, a brave thing to do especially to my fathers face.

_Does he care about me that much by asking my father such a thing? Of course not no one loves me I'm just a means to an end._

My father then lunged forward and sunk his fangs into Kiaramon making him collapse; this was usual for most so I shouldn't worry.

**KIARAMON (this is just to show a change of conscious as it switches point of view from Serana to Daywalker)**

"Awake at last, you've been out for awhile Daywalker." Stated Serana

I looked down to see I was put in a straw bed with furs to cover me and my hood was still on thank god she did not see my eyes.

_The eyes are my power and curse; without I would wither away and die but with them I am a heartless, lonely monster of the darkness._

"Serana, where is my armor I need it also have you been watching while I sleep because that kinda creepy?" I had to find my armor without it these vampires could attack at any moment.

"In the corner honey, so what's the deal with you not telling me that the nasty Dawngaurd man got you with a bolt in your stomach?" She asked looking at her great sword, sharpening it, cleaning it and admiring it.

"It would have slowed us down and I've survived worse so I didn't want to bother you with it. No seriously why did you take my armor off?"

"I wanted to see if you got some sort of bad infection with the bite but you didn't apart from your little flesh wound that's now bandaged and all better. One more thing, why do you hide your face from me because I had a little peak and well all I can say is the gods smiled upon you, there's a few scars and some war paint but other than that it's a work of art." She was complimenting but why? Is this flirting for a reason or does she just want to do her own Molag Bal like ritual on me.

"Look I can't tell you or you would leave me like the rest of them I have a power but a burden and you can't know what it is Serana. Moving off the subject so why are you being so nice do you want something or did Harkon do something to you to make you a kiss ass?" _Yes Serana I can play the flirting game too._

With that she bit her lip showing one fang and a mischievous smile. I need to be very mindful of her in the future. I got up and she watched me don my armor it was as if she savored every moment of it.

"So where did you get this grand armor from?" She asked.

"Well; my hood came from an assassin called ezio auiditore and it gives me the ability to sneak silently around places; the breastplate is from the great dark lord sauron and it protects me from pretty much everything…"

"Except from crossbow bolts"

"… I wasn't wearing it then I was in my pajamas okay and yes the great Daywalker wears pajamas so continuing; the boots are from an old friend Sheogorath and they allow me to carry more things and also walk on water; the daedric gauntlets speed up my attacks and I told you about Doraki." I explained.

"A fine collection but I like it off." Good one I thought and I don't have a counter well done Serana "So Harkon wanted you to prove your worth to him just go and do what he says okay."

"Gotcha." I proceeded to the door and when I flung it open there he was my wolf.

"I must have been out for long I missed you bud." He licked me in reply.

When I reached Harkon he was sitting in front of a warm fire and the air was welcoming which made me suspicious.

"Serana said you needed me." I said.

"Yes you see it is time you prove your worth as I can then separate you from the useful and those that are just another mouth to feed. We have been having trouble with a fiery demon walking our halls at night. It flies in through the window as a ball of fire and forms into a horned monster and with our vulnerability to fire we would be dust but you on the other hand are immune. Therefore, you are just the man to kill it Daywalker so I trust you will achieve this because you are a dragon among lions are you not?" He intended to mock me at the end because he expects me to fail but this demon will not win, I know.

"It shall die tonight by my hand."


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 5**

All eyes are on me; I guess I wasn't expected by anyone here.

"Ah, my sweet daughter has returned after oh so long and how about my elder scroll." Harkon's voice was calm showing no emotion to me and I had a hope he still loved me alas that will not happen. At the mention of an elder scroll Kiaramon raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you it in my knapsack." I whispered.

"How in oblivion do you forget about a bloody elder scroll and how do you fit it in you purse." He whispered back.

"Its enchanted so that it can carry endless amounts of things but it still weighs it usual weight so I can't carry an infinite amount of things." I replied.

"Sweet Serana if you have something to say to your friend you can tell all of us right?" Interrupted Harkon

"Father excuse me but he is more than a friend, he is my savior who has cared for me more than you in our reunion." I shot back.

"Well if he is all that we are due an introduction to him come here daughter where I can get a good look at you."

I chose to take the stairs down to the main hall but it seemed the "legendary Daywalker" had to front flip off the balcony and give a bow to my father.

"Kiaramon Shadowskull you may have heard of me I am the renown Daywalker good to meet you." He said mockingly. Well he certainly was powerful as my father did not leap on him for mocking him and gasps and whispers rang through the hall.

"Well well, the Daywalker comes to my hall and expects me to give my hospitality to the great vampire slayer!" Exclaimed Harkon

"I kill Dawnguard too and I safely returned your lovely daughter."

"No he could be conspiring and Serana could be with him she could be married to the Daywalker for all we know." Cried Vingalmo, a less loving brother of mine.

"The Daywalker wishes I was his wife but only in his wildest dreams." I said winking at him as a result he laughed and winked back.

"See the subtle signs between them how can they be trusted." Shouted Vingalmo who then leapt out of his seat with a dagger in his hand ready to strike Kiaramon. Kiaramon just held up is hand froze Vingalmo in mid air and a wave of terror flashed across his face.

"Don't shit yourself I won't hurt you, yet." Kiaramon said.

Whispers ran through the hall as Vingalmo fell and returned to his seat (also snickering but far from Vingalmo's ears).

"ENOUGH, I should now reward the only reward I can give the power of the VAMPIRE LORD!" As he shouted his body transformed with black veins streaming through his body surrounded in black mist. The creature staring at me was definitely not my father. Pale green skin, huge fangs, simple rags covering up the most intimate areas and a face with no nose. "Take my gift and become a lion amongst sheep and of course keep you abilities as Daywalker this is just an enhancement."

"Yes, I will accept your gift bite me and I join your side but be wary of me I have gone rogue before. I warn you I am not just a lion among sheep but a dragon among lions which means you treat me and Serana with safety and respect." Kiaramon demanded, a brave thing to do especially to my fathers face.

_Does he care about me that much by asking my father such a thing? Of course not no one loves me I'm just a means to an end._

My father then lunged forward and sunk his fangs into Kiaramon making him collapse; this was usual for most so I shouldn't worry.

**KIARAMON (this is just to show a change of conscious as it switches point of view from Serana to Daywalker)**

"Awake at last, you've been out for awhile Daywalker." Stated Serana

I looked down to see I was put in a straw bed with furs to cover me and my hood was still on thank god she did not see my eyes.

_The eyes are my power and curse; without I would wither away and die but with them I am a heartless, lonely monster of the darkness._

"Serana, where is my armor I need it also have you been watching while I sleep because that kinda creepy?" I had to find my armor without it these vampires could attack at any moment.

"In the corner honey, so what's the deal with you not telling me that the nasty Dawngaurd man got you with a bolt in your stomach?" She asked looking at her great sword, sharpening it, cleaning it and admiring it.

"It would have slowed us down and I've survived worse so I didn't want to bother you with it. No seriously why did you take my armor off?"

"I wanted to see if you got some sort of bad infection with the bite but you didn't apart from your little flesh wound that's now bandaged and all better. One more thing, why do you hide your face from me because I had a little peak and well all I can say is the gods smiled upon you, there's a few scars and some war paint but other than that it's a work of art." She was complimenting but why? Is this flirting for a reason or does she just want to do her own Molag Bal like ritual on me.

"Look I can't tell you or you would leave me like the rest of them I have a power but a burden and you can't know what it is Serana. Moving off the subject so why are you being so nice do you want something or did Harkon do something to you to make you a kiss ass?" _Yes Serana I can play the flirting game too._

With that she bit her lip showing one fang and a mischievous smile. I need to be very mindful of her in the future. I got up and she watched me don my armor it was as if she savored every moment of it.

"So where did you get this grand armor from?" She asked.

"Well; my hood came from an assassin called ezio auiditore and it gives me the ability to sneak silently around places; the breastplate is from the great dark lord sauron and it protects me from pretty much everything…"

"Except from crossbow bolts"

"… I wasn't wearing it then I was in my pajamas okay and yes the great Daywalker wears pajamas so continuing; the boots are from an old friend Sheogorath and they allow me to carry more things and also walk on water; the daedric gauntlets speed up my attacks and I told you about Doraki." I explained.

"A fine collection but I like it off." Good one I thought and I don't have a counter well done Serana "So Harkon wanted you to prove your worth to him just go and do what he says okay."

"Gotcha." I proceeded to the door and when I flung it open there he was my wolf.

"I must have been out for long I missed you bud." He licked me in reply.

When I reached Harkon he was sitting in front of a warm fire and the air was welcoming which made me suspicious.

"Serana said you needed me." I said.

"Yes you see it is time you prove your worth as I can then separate you from the useful and those that are just another mouth to feed. We have been having trouble with a fiery demon walking our halls at night. It flies in through the window as a ball of fire and forms into a horned monster and with our vulnerability to fire we would be dust but you on the other hand are immune. Therefore, you are just the man to kill it Daywalker so I trust you will achieve this because you are a dragon among lions are you not?" He intended to mock me at the end because he expects me to fail but this demon will not win, I know.

"It shall die tonight by my hand."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 6**

_This demon will be no harder than any other foes and I have Serana to step in if I need her so this is a very one-sided battle._

"So what's your plan for killing the beast?" She asked.

"Well Serana I'm going to wait for it come here and then wing it." After saying that I start to take my armor off until I wear only my cloak, my hood and my breeches.

"I thought you loved your armor but is stripping in the main hall something your dying to do?" Asked Serana with her eyebrows raised.

"The beast wears no armor so neither shall I and it holds no weapon so neither shall in addition to making the fight there you enjoyed looking at me half naked so much earlier that it might be my little treat." At this last remark she blushed and I chuckled.

For a while there was an eerie silence in the room until flames burst through the main door and slowly rose in a whirlwind of fire that scorched my face. It looked at me and roared spraying the flames all over me. I would be burnt if it weren't for my ward. It bent over with its huge face coming level to mine and looked at me puzzled. I took the opportunity to grab hold of one of the demons horns and used almighty strength to rip it out and then fling it to one side.

"Let the battle begin beast and let the best win!" I exclaimed.

It stood up almost hitting its head on the ceiling making me estimate a height of 30 foot. It blasted fire in my direction giving me a nasty burn on my shoulder; maybe I had underestimated this opponent. I had to up my game so harness the darkness and begin the real fight. First I put the lights out and make it so that we are both blinded but I can see in the dark; it is my ally and obeys me. I crawl behind the beast and jump on its back crawling up to its head and begin to pound on its skull. It relights the room and tries to scratch me but only scratches itself. With this new opportunity I craft a blade of darkness and wound it jumping off its head jabbing it on the way down. It threw fire, punches and kicks and I dodged most however the ones that did hit me sucked some of my energy up. I need to end this now. Using all my might I blast it with shadows and black mist driving it into the wall. It rose once again to fight more so I held it down with my mind. It was my turn to roar so I shouted at the creature and it covered its ears wailing and screeching. Its weakness has been revealed so I began to hammer its ears until they were no more than little bashed holes in the side of its head. Still it rose and instead of blasting me it blasted Serana who froze there in the moment so I threw myself in front of her and took the blast.

"I jus got out of a fucking coma and now I think I'm gonna pass out again." I weakly murmured.

"N you're going to be alright got it, I'm gonna take you the medical wing and you'll be ok." She was worried I could tell.

With my remaining strength I put all my effort into one last hit and with the power of concentrated darkness I hit it in the chest and it crumbled to ash.

"G'night John boy." And with that everything turned black.

**A few days later **

"You really are a heavy sleeper you've been out cold for 3 days now. At least Harkon was pleased with your performance but I have a feeling you were holding back." She said in a bright happy voice.

_Yes, I was to conceal the fact I can control the darkness and what I showed you back then should have only made you suspect I was skilled in destruction magic._

"It was a worthy adversary and where is my armor?" I asked her repeating what happened last time.

"Well now I'm not going to give it up so easy first stand up and drop u=your breeches." She's doing it again.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Why am I doing I don't know but yes I did and then let her have a quick look then fastened them up never to be seen again.

"Nothing gets past you eagle eye they're in the corner and you didn't notice" She burst out laughing "You actually did it and I didn't even want to see I just wanted to know if you would fall for it." She was almost pissing herself.

"Bugger."

I got the armor on and opened the door to find Harkon waiting.

"Daywalker you have earned my respect and now I want you to go with Serana and find me the other elder scrolls no go." Not even a hello just a commandment, he was making it really hard for my like him.

I got Serana and we started our search for the elder scrolls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tales of the Dark One's: The second elder scroll**

"Hey where are you going?" I questioned wanting to know what he was doing.

"Going to Toldfir he might know something about and elder scroll." He replied while mounting Ralph.

"And you didn't think about talking to me first? My mother took an elder scroll with and I have an idea of where she might be but we have to talk in private and I know just the place.

"You're hiding something aren't you? Why did you get locked in a crypt Serana and why is your mother in hiding? Look when we get there you need to talk to me and be honest otherwise I won't be able to trust you… " I spoke firmly and I don't blame because by getting into this he's now in deep shit and he should know what's going on but…

"You don't understand!" I had to interrupt.

"… Look I'll make a deal. When you tell me something you're uncomfortable about I'll tell you something." He offered.

I consented to this and we made our way.

When we got outside it snowing heavily and the cold bit and stung my face on impact. There it was the abandoned side of the castle where my father could never hear us or see us with his spy's, which I knew were watching us. The door creaked when we entered having not been touched in centuries. I sat down on a rough bit of rubble next Kiaramon.

"Right so what's the deal with your parents?" He demanded more than asked and I couldn't blame him.

"My father wants the elder scrolls because of a prophecy that he could block out the sun…" He was amazed at me mentioning this "… and me being a daughter of coldharbour he could use my blood to achieve and my mother, she ran away protecting herself from my father." Letting it out felt awkward but good at the same time and he understood.

"Well me now so I can't tell you much but I am 3000 years old Serana and not because of my powers its from something else." There it was again that something else that he would not tell me. I wish he were perfect but evidently not. "One more question why were locked away so long."

"To protect myself from my father like my mother did, I didn't really have a choice in the matter though. I wish that my family could come back together but that's not my father back there and well I can't even trust you." He seemed upset at my last words.

"That's the problem I really can't tell you because if I did you would leave my like everyone else did and I if I get rid of my curse I would die." He had a point but I could probably handle it unless…

We made a silent agreement to leave it alone and get on our way and by going through the castle deep in thought I suddenly remembered.

"I haven't told you where the hell were going!" I exclaimed sort of embarrassed by my foolishness.

"I just liked walking with you and was glad to continue but sure where are we going." He said it calmly almost as if he gave it no thought and lightly spoke what his heart told him.

"I think my mother is still in the castle in her old laboratory because she knew that her father would never give the place a thought and it just seems like the right place to hide."

"Your onto something Serana so you lead the way." As he said this he unsheathed Doraki. "Yes I am unsheathing this because if you're father was that powerful even I would have top notch security and none of that ADT motion detector crap." And with that we were off.

**Kiaramon**

_Dark one why are you ashamed of me, I am your power and you should boast to the girl of me._

_No you are my curse and my burden, only a monster would bind with you._

_You call yourself a monster but you are a champion and you only adopted the darkness so what is there to worry about Halfling if you told her she would throw herself all over you._

_No she would run from me like the rest of them and never see me again, leave me alone Durnehviir._

_Oh but I will see you soon Vul Gein._

What does he mean? Oh well I shouldn't worry about him.

"Right I think there might be some druagr through this door so prepare your weapon alright. Also, its alright if you don't want to tell me something and I'm glad I talked to you by the way." She said.

"It's a pleasure of mine Serana and I'm really sorry I want to tell you but I can't. What's good is that you told me about everything and I know it must be hard for you so I really appreciate it." I confessed, it must be hard to live in a world where you are split between your parents both neither really caring for you.

"No it's my pleasure really."

"Just open the goddamn door." I joked.

When we did I had one thought.

_Shit._

The hall was cold and dark but at our entry the fireplace roared and lit while dozens of skeleton and druagr start to move and shift around the hall making groans and other horrible noises. Although, there ere many fully armored tough looking druagr staring at us it was the dragon priest in the middle of the hall that caught my eye. Slowly he rose piecing back together and finally his eyes turned red through his mask Konahrik. This was not good due to the dragon priests power combined with Konahrik.

"I'll take the dragon priest while you hold off the others." I whispered trying not to make commotion even though they already saw us.

Serana just sprang into action by knocking down the first skeleton aiming at her. She used her great sword and swung down on it making it crumble to dust and ash.

_What a blade and what a girl._

Almost dazed I forgot about the dragon priest propelling itself at my neck but she was so beautiful. She knew this and smirked while I had to dodge to the side of it. She had just beheaded a druagr white when I gave her thumbs up and an 'I got this look' beneath my hood.

With that I swung up Doraki to meet the priest's daedric mace. I knew I could rip it to shreds but I would have to tap into the darkness and if Serana saw …

I blocked the next attack waiting to counter but it was so fast but I was faster. I meagi flipped off the ground and gave the priest a hard head-butt nearly breaking its mask. Now my instincts kick in and I become aware of everything. First, backflip off steps and onto table as it swings its mace and then dodge it as it flies at me. Result it lands in the fireplace and burns, conclusion; a job well done.

I decide to help Serana but hacking down most of her foes and back-to-back we fight although I forgot one vital thing. Thus, the dragon priest emerges from the fire unscathed.

"Bugger I forgot that Konahrik has a chance to restore you to full health when about to die and since this dragon priest wears it so much he must be able to do it on command!" I shouted over the noise.

"You retarded twat!" She yelled back.

She continued to fight and I went back to the priest. I parried and dodged and killed but it always cam back until it disarmed me with a shout and all I could say was; "Serana HELP!" but she was still being swarmed with druagr no barging in through the rest of the castle.

It started throwing fireballs and ice spike that I dodged until one struck me in my chest.

"Shit, it hurts so much!" I screamed in agony. It then proceeded to raise its mace. I can use the darkness and rip off its mask but then Serana will know my secret unless…

"Sorry honey." I whispered and then knocked her out with a paralyzing spell. The rest was easy, I let the darkness flow through my veins. Durnehviir and I spoke as one; "You shall not see dawn for you may lie in eternal darkness and may you stay there to rot!" Our voice rang through the hall and disintegrated all the undead and the gargoyles with our power. To be rid of the priest I ripped off the mask and then it attacked so I commanded the black mist to hold it there frozen and then I gripped its neck with my hood coming off (even this thing should see his killer) to reveal my black eyes and my hair and cloak whipping in the black mist. I hen sucked the life out of it and there was no more dragon priest.

I let the darkness leave my body feeling energized with adrenaline pumping through me. That was only half of my power because the castle would have crumbled under my true might.

Now the ice spike started to kick in and I collapsed with my last view being a woman very much like Serana dragging me away…

My thoughts:

If you have read this far I would like to thank you for reading this and so far in the story its all a mystery so please keep reading until all is revealed because I have big plans for this. Also write a review it could really help me and again thanks for your time (also I had an idea to write a story called bicurious George any thoughts on that tell me its about a sexually confused curious George hence the name).


	8. Chapter 8

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 8**

_You have a knack for blacking out Vul Gein._

_You didn't need to exert that much force, I wasn't prepared for it._

_Excuses Vul Gein, why don't you open your eyes and I have a surprise for you…_

I first lifted my hand back to check if my hood was up and thankfully it was. My eyes flitted open to be blinded by the light in the room. I sat up and as a result alerting the other person in the room.

"Your awake." Spoke a cold voice from someone I could make out sitting in the corner and it looked like… SERANA!

"No shit Serana." Remembering our past antics I checked for me armor and foolishly realized it was still on.

"So you do know my daughter. What business do you have here?" She snapped, with my full sight she was obviously not Serana but shared similar features but it couldn't be her mother could it?

"You must be Valerica Hmm?" I questioned trying to confirm my theory. At that moment Serana woke up in the opposite bed.

"Mother!" She screamed

"Yes Serana I had to treat you both for your wounds, vaguely managing to escape my hold but I did it. I don't have much time here so I will make it quick and ask you later" Adding extra emphasis on the "you" "now be prepared for some security but I'm sure you can manage it." As she said this she started to disappear and fade.

The bed creaked as I got up and so did the floor as I planted my feet on it. Serana also got up but seemed groggy and needed my to lean on.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"A piece of the wall came tumbling down and it you on the head." I lied being a master of speech craft it was easy. She believed me and then completely rested herself on my shoulder proving to be extremely heavy.

"Do you want to sit down and rest a bit?" I asked

"Not really." She replied.

"Well I do because you must be lugging around 200 pounds." She chuckled at this and we both sat down.

"So that was your mother?"

"Yes and she will probably be quite protective so don't expect her to be nice alright." So far kindness was something she had no trace of. Serana closed her eyes and rested her head on my lap. Within a couple of seconds she fell asleep and decided to stay and just watch her, the way she breathes and her chest rising and falling.

_I see the look in your eye Vul Gein._

_You wouldn't understand Durnehviir just leave me be._

_Of course Vul Gein._

After waiting sometime Serana's eyes flitted open and she rose up of the bed. She found her weapons in the corner and proceeded to don them. First she slung the heavy daedric great sword over her back, secondly she strapped two elfish daggers round her thighs and loaded her automatic crossbow. I don't think anyone would want to meet her on the battlefield. When we opened the door we found ourselves still in the abandoned part of the castle. Upon emerging out the door we saw what Valerica warned us about. The best security in all of Tamriel. The world's biggest gauntlet. It started off with swinging axes, followed by fire, followed by spikes, then darts, log saws you name it.

"Hey why don't we make a bet that if I get their first you don't get to take my armor off again?" I asked

"And if I win?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Your choice."

"You have to kiss me." After saying that she did that cute thing when she put one fang over her lip.

"Why not?"

Then we started; I chose to do swing from the hilt of the axes forward while she chose to slide underneath them. We were pretty much drawing so far and with the energy of the axes I propelled through the fire; Serana on the other hand started to become ethereal and ran through the fire. I was faster but not for long when I got caught by my breeches on a spike giving me a colossal wedgie. Serana was pissing herself and when the spikes contracted she was ahead of me. A surprise was ahead when rocks came tumbling down catching both of us and sending her flying backwards. Now who's laughing, apparently still her as when I turned around to laugh the darts started to prick my all over sending me into a spasm. Serana got up and slowly walked by and ruffled my hair then while turning ethereal she walked through the darts almost reaching the end when I got back up. I started to sprint through the darts and overtook her and she threw one of her daggers and with the blunt end hit me on the back of the head as a result I crashed to the ground. Serana calmly strolled past me and winked.

"Get over here and pucker up." I did as she said and sat down next to her. I was dreading was about to happen but if you do a job you do it properly. I slid my hand up her back and through her hair and went in before she could close her eyes. Knowing that she was surprised and enjoying it I consider it a moral victory. It was long and passionate and when we broke apart she was obviously impressed. I deep down enjoyed it but didn't want to give that away.

"Ooh." It was apparent she tried to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Did I please m'lady?" I asked adding a hint of mocking.

"Yeah." That was all she could manage, now I'm worried I put her in a trance. I patted her on the knee and got up then starting to walk to the fireplace. It seems there was a door but it wasn't apparent until my eyes struck the candlestick so I twisted it and the door opened to the courtyard.

Serana, now becoming aware of what happened, ran out the door into the fresh air. We saw a huge moon dial with the pieces missing.

"We must have to find the missing pieces and maybe something will happen when we place then on the dial." I suggested

"Why don't we make a bet to who can find the most if I win…"

"Oh no not that again another kiss and you'll be out cold for the rest of the day."

"What do you mean?"

"You were in a trance only saying "Ooh" and "Yeah"!" She did it again and bit her lip showing one fang only, it could get annoying soon but it was still attractive at the moment. After running around we finally did it and by placing them correctly the moon dial was complete and formed a staircase.

"Very clever mother very clever." Serana said as she descended down the stairs. In there we found a laboratory and I spotted Valerica's journal and slid it in my satchel round my waist.

"My mother isn't here so any ideas where she might be?" Asked Serana

_You are intelligent Vul Gein put together the pieces. Where would Harkon never be able to reach and I did hint a surprise._

_No it can't be the soul cairn._

_Oh yes she has a laboratory here and an elder scroll in the boneyard Vul Gein._

_You say nothing to Serana or Valerica Durnehviir, nothing._

_Oh don't worry Vul Gein…_

He trailed off laughing.

"Serana I know where she is, the soul cairn." I stated

"Really? Well we should be able to find the ingredients in here for the portal but what are they?" She questioned

"Would this help." I said handing her the journal.

"YES!" She exclaimed while flipping through the pages "I found it I'll go get the ingredients you wait here."

After twiddling my thumbs for a few minutes she returned to the pedestal and said, "We need some of my blood so hold on a second." She drew a knife and slid it across her hand let the blood drop into the pedestal.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine thanks for asking" She answered at that moment a portal opened to the soul cairn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 9**

What I was seeing could not be put into words. I gazed upon the soul cairn in wonder and it almost made me feel guilty about trapping souls but then again some souls deserved to be trapped in this place, I can name a few. The sudden loud panting by my ear startled me making me jump.

"Whoa how did ralph sneak in here!" I exclaimed having not noticed an 8 feet tall wolf suddenly emerge.

"I summoned him but you were too busy staring off into the distance." He replied chuckling. I hauled myself up onto ralph and we galloped off. I couldn't help but feel that we were being watched by something.

"Kiaramon I think that there is…" An arrow whizzed past my head finishing my sentence and proving my point.

"Quick your crossbow take them and sit tight." He ordered.

I drew my crossbow and began firing at the black skeletons emerging out of the ground and one after one they fell. Although, I was taking them out at quite a pace it seemed as if for everyone one I killed three more sprouted from the ground.

"I can't hold them off there's too many!" I shouted over the noise of the wind rushing past us.

"I'm almost they're just keep on firing." I did as he said and continued firing to no avail. We reached the point of where my mother was and they surrounded us.

"Talk to your mother get the elder scroll and I'll be rid off them." With that he drew his sword and began hacking at them.

"Serana you made it with this half blood. Who is he and why is he with you?" She rather demanded than asked me.

"I should be asking you questions mother and you don't even greet me!"

"I have no time for that who is he."

"Mother this "half blood" has shown me more love and attention to me in days than you in centuries. You have no right to question me but I will still answer. His name is Kiaramon Shadowskull and you may know him as the Daywalker…" Her eyebrows rose at this last comment.

"THE DAYWALKER! YOU ARE IN THE COMPANY OF THE BLOODY DAYWALKER!" She screamed at me furious.

"Yes mother and all he has done is save my life so far and has posed no threat. He cares about me in a way you don't anymore."

"Care about you! I gave up everything to hide you from Harkon but he has screwed up everything and returned you to Harkon and your eminent death." She rasped.

"No mother you haven't considered what I want and you have your ideals as much as Harkon does." Kiaramon walked up to us obviously tired from killing of all of those things.

"Sorry I'm late the bonemen held me up."

"This wretch has no idea does he of what Harkon wants to do?"

"I told him about the tyranny of the sun mother and together we are going to end this and now list to me. Hand over the Elder Scroll now." I demanded since I was tired of my mother and I wanted to get this over with.

"Fine I will give it to you but first you must kill the three gatekeepers to get past this force field and hurry the dragon Durnehviir will be looking for you he guards the soul cairn."

I walked back down to ralph and got on top.

"You go and kill the gatekeeper in that tower and I take the other one, we do the last together." He agreed and drew Doraki once more and started to sprint to his destination. I sent ralph into a gallop and soon arrived at my tower. It loomed over me and I drew my great sword ready for my opponent to attack. The gatekeeper soon came lumbering towards me and stood over me. It was clad in dragon bone armor and was about 7 feet tall. Its weapon was a long dual pointed ebony spear that he took to my neck.

"State your business in the soul cairn." It rasped not really having a mouth just two red eyes glinting in his helmet.

"A delivery."

"Of what?"

"You to sovenguard." He knew what I meant by my last words and took a swing at me with the spear. Although, he was powerful he was slow and this gave me an advantage. In response I slid out my dragon bone sword, one might ask how I lug around two daggers, a dwarven crossbow, a daedric great sword and a dragon bone sword? I have a ring of strength that cost me a pretty penny.

"You think a sword of that size can hurt me." He said while arching his spear and slamming it down on the ground where I was seconds ago.

"It doesn't matter how big it is just where you stick it." I spat back flowed by the spear whizzing above my head. If I hadn't ducked my head would be on the end of his spear. The spear smashed into a pillar and stuck there hence I charged. Taking the opportunity as he tried to pull it out I quickly sliced off his main spear hand finding a chink in the armor. The effect of my swords enchantment sent him flying backwards due to its knockback effect. I ran to finish job by climbing on top of the gatekeeper's head. I put one foot down on his back and yanked his helmet off. As a result, the rest of the armor crumbled to dust.

**Kiaramon**

_Sayings as I'm here spare me the effort and kill one of the gatekeepers Durnehviir_

_Why I'll just put him out of commission and resurrect him later Vul Gein _

_Go on then Durnehviir and I'll meet Serana at the last one_

_Farewell Vul Gein_

Upon approaching the final gatekeeper I slid out Doraki.

"The challenger approaches…" Before he could finish and I could reply Serana put a bolt in between his legs "… THIS SHALL BE THE END OF YOU!"

He never gave Serana any time to react and flung her to the side with his shield. He drew his great sword, which with his size he wielded with one hand.

"SERANA!" I shouted.

"Now you." The gatekeeper charged forward so I slid between his legs and stabbed upward at the wound Serana left. He cried n agony while I continuously punched his dragon bone helmet until it cracked. I let his corpse fall to the ground and disintegrate.

"You made that too easy." I spat. With that done I rushed over to Serana who had blacked out and was bleeding furiously. Valerica could probably treat this so I slung her onto Ralph's back and galloped back to the boneyard.

At the sight of Serana's limp body Valerica screeched.

"WHAT IN MUNDUS HAPPENED?" She screamed.

"She got hit by the gatekeeper. I know you hate me right now but all that matters is that she is bleeding heavily can you do anything?" I asked.

"There is only one way and I don't have the ingredients. She is dead." Valerica was crying now. I always kept the potion on me and I knew the ritual but never have I done it. I took out the potion from my satchel and Valerica looked in awe. The fire of life it was called, one person had at least two lives inside them and they could choose to make the potion and perform it on himself or herself or on someone else but once used they can never do it again or they die. Most people would never get their hands on the potion but I spent a long time making it myself.

"Where did you…"

"That doesn't matter." Truth be told I got it from a dark one so I prefer not to talk about it. I started the ritual by drinking half the potion and giving the rest to Serana. I had to make do with pouring it down her throat. To test I exhaled out and it was working since I puffed out fire. It was the fire of my life and I resumed the ritual by locking lips with Serana and breathing the fire into her. After a minute or so she pushed me off and gulped in air.

"What were you doing to me you sick perverted…" I didn't let her finish.

"Saving your arse by doing the ritual of life." I told her.

"I died."

"No shit Sherlock." With that she embrace me obviously thankful for the sacrifice I made.

"Lets get to business where is the elder scroll?" I asked.

"In the boneyard quickly we must get moving the dragon Durnehviir will be after us." Said Valerica

"He shouldn't I know him personally."

"That you do Vul Gein. An impressive display but I must interrupt so that I can do my duty here in the soul cairn." Rasped the voice of Durnehviir having landed in front of the chest with the elder scroll.

"You will not interfere Durnehviir you know where I will put you." That made him growl and fly away since he full well knew that I could control him.

"You are mysterious Daywalker, I would keep my daughter away from you but that seems far fetched." Spoke Valerica. Valerica went over and unlocked the box and there was a sparkling Elder Scroll.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tales of the Dark One's: Chapter 10**

_The college of Winterhold, one of the only places I'm welcome._

_You want to see Toldfir Vul Gein?_

_Of course he's like a father to me._

_I have never known family or love Vul Gein explain it to me._

_I have never experienced love but family is something close to you and that bond that it holds can never be broken._

_I wish to have a family Vul Gein._

_What? Have little dragon babies and with who?_

_I could find a mate if you let spread my wings over Tamriel._

_Oh I see. No you can't come back there would be questions and searches people would panic I would be caught. Only when the dragons come back and the dragon born saves us from Alduin._

_The prophecy is soon I guess I could wait some time for the Dovahkiin. Well why don't we stage it, you can shout._

_I know unrelenting force but nothing else so it wouldn't work._

_Still it's worth a try Vul Gein._

_No lots of people can shout nowadays._

_Like who name 3 people._

_Me, Ulfric Stormcloak and that baby that people pay to see in Solitude, what's his name?_

_I remember the performer as shouting baby or…_

_Forget it._

"Something up?" Serana jolted me out of my thoughts with Durnehviir.

"Memories of this place." I replied.

"Alright, lets just get to the library." She said. We dismounted ralph and walked inside the college. I noticed how cold it was by the crunch of the snow under my feet and my cold icy breath like my cold icy heart.

"Serana can you go to the library I have to talk to someone here?" I asked.

"Sure, is it a friend?"

"More than a friend, he's family." Her eyebrows raised at this suggesting she didn't know that I had family at the college "Were not related he's just like a father figure to me." She nodded and started her ascent up to the library. I found Toldfir teaching some students and from their comments they seemed arrogant.

"We can use magic otherwise we wouldn't be here so lets do something practical." One suggested with a nod coming form the rest of them.

"Yes but none of you have a true understanding of magic so lets figure that out first." He was right none of them looked like they can handle magic. "Kiaramon you have returned as you can see these students are having difficulty understanding how magic works and how dangerous it is. Why don't you shed some light on the subject?" he asked and I consented.

"Well magic is like a sword without a hilt and it is up to you to craft the hilt. Without this hilt magic will destroy you but if you want to do something practical then prove you are good students and accomplished mages just try to hit me." They all armed themselves with certain spells so I did the same with a knockback spell and a ward. The casted and I blocked and dodged their spells until I proved my point when one ran out of magicka and failed a fire bolt spell setting them on fire. I reacted quickly and put it out and healed them so they had no injuries to blame me for.

"You see your friend here is quite acquainted in destruction although he could not control his even though he can perform them. It is a simple fluke like this that can get you killed so I say first you develop quick thinking, an understanding of magic and then you can master the art. Starting with quick thinking…"My delay made them start talking amongst themselves and they began to ignore me "THINK FAST!" I blasted them all with my knockback spell so Toldfir and me started to chuckle as they got up.

"Well I think we all learned a valuable lesson about focusing on what is happening around us." Toldfir said. "That's all for today but I believe that your journey in understanding magic should not be done with textbooks but with experience, we will meet at saarthal on the morrow." When they left I had to get down to business.

"Its getting worse and the potion isn't working, I'm getting hungry everyday Toldfir but I will not feed and you know that."

"I see, well maybe I can boost the serum but it is becoming dangerous with that level of essence of souls."

"You know that I will do anything to stop the hunger." With that we walked into his office and he pulled out the device. It was a long black-needled device that was there to stop me from becoming the monster that lives inside me. The pain was half of it the memories were worse.

"It appears the child is worthy of us but you will never see him again are you sure?" The icy voice rang through the darkness; a whisper but it still left an impact.

"Its better than being dead." Spoke the father of the lifeless boy.

'That is debatable but nonetheless we will bring your child in with open arms. The power surges through his veins as the transaction of blood is nearly complete. You know what we are but you still do this, why? It does not matter anyway just remember he is ours now and for the rest of all eternity he is an outcast and a monster but somewhat living…" The voice trailed off at the last part and so did the memory.

I awoke and hazily rose knowing the effect of the serum would soon wear off.

Voices came from the other room that roughly sounded like Serana and Toldfir. They were chatting about magic it seems.

"Awake at last my boy. Ralph is saddled and ready to leave when you are." After a quick discussion and farewell I was back on the road again and knew where to get our next elder scroll.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tales of the Dark One's Chapter 11**

_Who would live in a place like this?_

The cold bit my face even in this little cove but I guess it is made of ice. The man septimus signas was undoubtedly mad probably some Sheogorath cultist. We managed to negotiate a deal and we were out after maybe five minutes, I guess I was thinking too much to focus on the time or what happened.

"I think we'll need to kill him." Proposed Kiaramon.

"Why do you say so?" I asked, it was absurd since from the past week I've known the guy he's always been merciful.

"Didn't you see? I was trying some blood magic since intimidation wasn't working and vampire seduction didn't seem to persuade him and he realized what I was doing. I can't have him squealing to the Dawnguard since I guess I'm on your side now."

"Fair enough, I really wasn't paying attention?"

"Yep." With that we hopped on ralph and rode onward to alftand where the dwemer have hidden the other scroll.

_He still suspects nothing but I'm starting to doubt myself now can I go through with this and would I have any moral value if I did? No I have to keep headstrong and save my skin it is not just the blood of the daughters of cold harbor that are attracted to the bow._

We came to halt for no apparent reason, and then I saw werewolves in a battle with some unrecognizable people. The werewolves appeared to be winning despite being outnumbered. Suddenly Kiaramon leaped of ralph and screamed at the top of his voice DEATH TO THE SILVER HAND and joined the fight. It was messy and sickening watching the werewolves feed off the bodies except one man remained alive. Without warning ralph leaped down to smell all the werewolves correction people who had transformed back. I fell off ralph and bruised my arm but I got up anyway, I had a feeling I was due an introduction.

"We meet again brother and on the battlefield." Spoke one of the men in a strong Nordish accent.

"Well is there a better place to reunite Farkas? Just like the good old days in battle for wuthraad, eh?" Answered Kiaramon.

"Its good to see you again Daywalker. As you can see all of us here even the old man." Pointed out Farkas as an old weary man approached, he didn't look much but scars to show that back in his day he fought well.

"Thank you for your aid in the battle brother. The silver hand is persistent, you know I am not with the circle but they are still the enemies of my brothers and the enemies of my brothers and the enemies of me. A battle so brutal should be washed off ale and a fire should it not? Come there is a tavern nearby where we can rest and sing of our victory." Said the old man, he too was Nordic but he sounded more ancient and could pass for a greybeard.

"Well we have little time but time nonetheless and what better spent than with brothers? I owe you an introduction to my company and may she spent the night with us as we have some important errands that we can discuss but not now we have things to do. So Kodlak, Aela, Vilkas, Farkas and Skjor meet Serana Volkihar." He introduced.

"Volkihar, you mean to say you are with the vampires?" Asked Aela.

"True enough but I am not devoted to them all I am doing now is finding an elder scroll. But that matters not, take us to the tavern brother.

I talked to Aela for a bit, just usual gossip that I missed out on for thousands of years. It's nice to have girl to be friends with and she can fight which is always respectable. We didn't ride for long until we ended up in the tavern were we all got a booth and began our conversation/discussion.

"First of all what is the deal about this elder scroll?" Asked Skjor.

"Kiaramon may I remind you that we are not supposed to tell anybody about the scrolls." I tried to whisper but I could tell everyone could hear me.

"Its alright these are my brothers…"

"And sister." Reminded Aela who came across as very anti sexism.

"… Thank you Aela my other brother." Everyone laughed at that bar Aela but she still smiled.

"We need it to uncover a prophecy to stop the tyranny of the sun you see we already know that the sun will end with blood of the daughter of coldharbour but we don't know how and how to stop it. The elder scroll will tell us that. Serana is with me since it's always good to carry an extra human shield with you." Even I giggled at that.

"Well it is doubtless that you need more help than we do therefore we shall help you on this quest for the elder scroll. The silver hand can wait a little longer for sovenguard." Replied Vilkas.

"Before we start our merrymaking we must warn of dark things pursuing you…" Immediately Kiaramon cut him off and the room seemed to darken.

"I know I have sensed them like you must have smelled them but pray leave dark things until light when they are not so dark and do not tell her. She does not know and cannot know yet." I didn't hear a word he said but I could something was going on.

"Well without prolonging this further we shall now start our rejoicing at yet another victory for the companions and the circle!" Toasted Kodlak and then the party started.

The companions know how to have a good time I'll give them that. There were tales; songs and eventually (after lots of drinks) Aela persuaded me to let her use my hand for the knife game where she, to music, stabbed in between my fingers slowly getting faster. It was impressive considering she had drunk countless tankards of mead and cut me only once but it was just a scrape. I vaguely remember a strange man named Sam challenging us in a drinking game and put up a hefty bet. Kiaramon decided to take him up after very cleverly raising the prices over some drinks when he didn't drink himself. Sam was half drunk when they started so Kiaramon one and took the gold but bought a round for everyone in the winnings. We talked and laughed with Sam until everything just went black and remember no more…


	12. Chapter 12

**Tales of the Dark Ones: Chapter 12**

I knew I just had a night with the companions from the throbbing in my head and the smell of alcohol. When I opened my eyes I was gazing into another set of eyes, Serana's eyes? Wait she has red eyes and the only person with deep green eyes is oh shit. Vilkas. We both immediately reach for our crotch's to see if our undergarments are still on. We gave a sigh of relief when we found that they were.

"You finally woke up, we have a problem." Said Farkas from the other side of the room.

"What happened, where is everybody also why are we in the same bed?" I asked

"Only Talos knows why you two snuggled with each other in the night still at least you didn't get intimate. Our real problem is that Aela and Serana are missing." I couldn't believe what he said.

"Oh crap. We lost Lord Harkon's daughter the only one that can help me with the Vampire crisis c'mon. Where are Kodlak and Skjor?" Maybe they were gone too.

"They're questioning the innkeeper. I say we go and look for them because I recall something about that Sam guy looking for a woman's touch. I remember he tried to kiss Aela and she judo flipped him but that's all."

At that moment Kodlak and Skjor returned.

"Sam definitely has them the innkeeper told us and we made sure he wouldn't lie for almost all our winnings though." Said Skjor.

"Are we sure Aela's worth that much?" We laughed at vilkas's comment only to remember our situation and how serious this is.

Kodlak then started to speak "I believe we should go after them I unlike the rest of you was sober" He glared at most of us in disapproval " and I remember that he talked of a cavern he was going to visit. I went to bed before he left so I was not aware he would take them but the cavern was near falkreath." Kodlak as always made our plan.

After going through the details we decided to ask around in falkreath and go on from there it was our best lead. We saddled our horses and wolf and we rode for around an hour. Once we got to falkreath we started to ask everyone about Sam. None knew except from a smith who was reluctant to tell us.

"I ain't telling you anything unless you get me something." He proposed.

"Well what do you need?" I asked

"I need a dog there's one hanging around and I can use the dog. Try to lure it in and bring it to me and I wont do no harm I promise."

"Alright but after we want information."

He agreed and we started looking for the dog. Skjor stumbled upon the dog and to our surprise it started to talk.

"Please I need your help don't take me to the smith I'm not just any dog the name's barbas. My master threw me out just bring me to my master and I can help you more than the smith I know more than him." The dog drove a fair bargain.

"This is turning out to be much more complex than we thought but lets just do it agreed." Skjor said and we all in unity said agreed.

"Oh good I'll take you to my master he'll be so pleased thank you."

Again we travelled at quite a slow pace as to the dog was obviously not a racing dog. Just our luck as bandits jump out the side of the road just as we slowed down to a peaceful trot.

The first one was dressed in furs and battle paint and spoke in a gruff voice "Give me your gold or your life!" He threatened.

'Oh look guys its butthole the barbarian from the dungeons of dumbass." This made us laugh and them growl.

"Maybe you need to meet our friends." He shouted as about ten more emerged from all sides.

"Oh no it's the whole gang of dungeons and douchebags." We were all pissing ourselves now.

"Your choice now pick." He was really trying to sound threatening but we new we could take on all twelve.

"Look we don't want any trouble so one last warning before we kick your Asses. Farkas that's your cue." With that Farkas transformed and half of them ran away. "Ok your life or your gold."

"We don't have any gold please don't hurt us we had no choice you looked like rich folk. What is it that you want anything?" He begged on his hands and knees.

"You armor and clothes we could sell them." I suggested while everybody knew I was trying to humiliate the bandits that would have to mug people naked.

"Yes we will take them off and run just let us change behind the bush." They went behind the bush and guards appeared to be coming our way. An opportunity arose so I took it and began my evil but hilarious plan.

I first shouted to the guards who raced here I motioned to bush and unsheathed their swords and rounded up the un-expecting bandits.

"Your lucky we found you or these sick bandit nudists could have had their way with you." Spoke the guard.

"I think they were to busy performing an oral daedric ritual of which I presume there were human sacrifices." I said smirking

"Where we must find the bodies!" The guard said alarmed.

"Probably that way." Barbas said pointing in the direction the bandits went.

"Did your dog just talk?" Asked the guard who, now suspicious, unsheathed his sword.

At that moment Farkas who had no time to change back thought it would be a good time to come out the bushes. The guard stood there in awe looking at the talking dog and the werewolf. In those brief seconds I dismounted ralph and kneed him hard in the crotch and all the others got my message. We all sprinted (on our horses) to as far away as possible. Poor Barbas could barely keep up.

"Well done guys we got to the cave of my master now we just need to fight the vampires inside." Spoke barbas

"You never mentioned any vampires before." Said Farkas.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you because you look like you can handle them I mean they don't stand a chance against the talking dog and the werewolves." Explained Barbas.

"That's a good name for a band Skjor you should write that down." Vilkas suggested.

"C'mon lets go inside I think its starting to snow." Said Barbas.

We entered the cave and I think we could all smell vampires so we unsheathed our weapon ready to fight. Funnily enough, there were none yet but we expected an ambush of some sort. We descended through the cave until we reached a shrine to Clavicus Vile. It made sense now Clavicus had thrown out his dog Barbas and is now secluded to his shrines hence losing most of his influence. At first I thought we could politely ask for the information after giving him Barbas but this was a daedric lord so I can expect surprises.

At our arrival a voice boomed out through the cave and echoed.

"Well if it isn't my mutt and with visitors how splendid yet you must be here for something I haven't ever heard of a man that does something for nothing in return. Name your price travellers." Clavicus Vile said

"I have already made a bargain Clavicus just please take me back all we need to do is tell them about Sam you know Sam." Barbas replied.

"Oh yes I presume there the lot he took the girls from well that's our Sam. They must be willing to do more though how about getting me my axe." By that he probably meant the rueful axe. We all glanced at each other knowing what Clavicus meant and what we had been sucked into.

"But are they worthy? Well let's see." They were his final words for now and before we knew vampires surrounded us and we backed into one circle as to defend ourselves from all angles. We all knew what to do and had been in the same situation before so it was like taking out a drill. All of these men know I have the eyes and have accepted me for them so our strategy includes switching out the lights and making the room completely dark, all I did after was fly about in a cloud of black mist picking them off one at a time so that they didn't know I was there. The others used beast blood to transform and regroup around the vampires slowly pushing them into the circle we just were but leaving Kodlak in the middle. On sight you would guess Kodlak was past his fighting days but he was full of surprises. With wuthraad (which we all assembled) he swung at them from the middle destroying the center while the rest mauled them from the outside. It was the perfect strategy and it was carried out perfectly. Once they were finished Barbas sent us on our way to find the rueful axe.


End file.
